Zanarial Dayglow
|Row 2 title = Age|Row 2 info = 100|Row 3 title = Positions|Row 3 info = Former Magistrix Spellbow Ranger Co-Proprietor of Life in Color|Row 4 title = Affiliations|Row 4 info = The Grand Alliance Honor Hold Allerian Stronghold The Citrine Eagle|Row 5 title = House -Relatives|Row 5 info = House of Alah'aranal (Knightly House) Daranel Dayglow (Father) † Aelldania Dayglow (Mother) † Ballinda Dayglow (Sister) Lyailinae Dayglow (Sister)|Row 6 title = Beliefs|Row 6 info = Holy Light; Cult of Belore|Row 7 title = Education|Row 7 info = Silvermoon Apprentice|Row 8 title = Alignment|Row 8 info = Chaotic Good|Row 9 title = Status|Row 9 info = Alive}} "Just look at all these new ELVES! There's one over there, and over there, and over there, and over there, and over there, and over there, and over there, and over there, and ove- oh, that one's a gnome!" Zanarial Dayglow (Informally "Lemon Zesty") is a novice Spellbow living in the Allerian Stronghold. Formerly a Magistrix, Zanarial has recently chosen to take on a bow. Her swiftness, agility, and ambition drives her to try something new, and this time it is through the charge of a Spellbow. =History Abridged= ---- Zanarial Dayglow was born into a family of Knights, so from the very beginning, she didn't really fit in with them. She was apart of a myriad of children, several actually, most of them unnamed aside from Ballinda. Most of which all followed the courses, all training in physical conditioning and strength, whilist, Zanarial was a bit different than her kin, quick witted, and quick on her feet. Her mother, as well as her father were easy to accept this fact, and sent the girl off at an early age to be apprenticed by a venerable magi within Silvermoon City. There she learned the essentials of her craft, developing a considerable mastery in Conjuration and Enchantment, as well as Abjuration, but unlike seemingly every other elf around here, she wasn't exactly perfect, failing in more offensive magics, flinging fireballs and frostbolts seemingly wasn't apart of her niche, so, she learned to deal with this issue on her own, constantly going back and fourth between her home in the Dayglow Estate of Eversong Woods, and Silvermoon, never really getting time to spend with the myriad of siblings she had. The Fall of Silvermoon The fall of the capital city of Silvermoon took a great toll on the Dayglow family, who had long since fought side by side and trained together consistently, all aside from Zanarial, who had been back and fourth in her studies. The family all fought together in protecting their beloved home, and they were - rather swiftly and pathetically massacred, all but her and Ballinda remained, and Zanarials cowardace became apparent as soon as adversity faced the two sisters. As a small wave of ghouls, backed by a Necromancer began to square off with the pair, it was quite apparent they wouldn't win, but Ballinda, in her stubborn ways, chose to stand her ground, with the Light on her side, she truly believed, nothing could stop her. But alas, Zanarial didn't want to see their family end there, and conjured the pair a portal, shoving Ballinda into it, and sending them - far away, as far away as she could think to get them, which sadly was merely in her hiding place at home, hidden under the floors... Ballinda still hasn't forgiven Zanarial for this mishap, as when they returned, they were not able to recover the bodies of their kin, as they were either torn away, or were raised as ghouls themselves. Zanarial will, always be ashamed if reminded of this, which her sister does not fail at doing when the girl messes up. This mishap, also caused the sisters to part ways, Ballinda fleeing to Lordaeron to either find, and regroup with any of her fellow Knights of the Silver Hand, while Zanarial, was left to sulk. Wanderer In her own shame, Zanarial fled the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas, leaving their home behind, as well as these new ' Sin'dorei' who began to follow along with Kel'thas Sunstrider. Her ventures took her all the way south, also looking for those she considered her equals, but this time in Dalaran, which, she would also soon realize was damaged severly in all the commotion. She truly, did not know where to go, hiding from the Undead Scourge that had been left behind in Lordaeron, still the same coward she was of course. But then, she found a brief reprieve in Stromgarde City, where she met a small band of adventurers also fleeing from the turmoil in the north. And, using the last bits of gold she had, paid for passage to Stormwind City, which was, as of that time, the only hope for salvation. A Swift Reunion Surprisingly enough to Zanarial, it wouldn't be long before she heard of her sisters accolades in the city, taking great strides to attempt to revitalize the Silver Hand through the southern Chapter within Stormwind. She learned that her sister had taken up a Squire, though, Ballinda hid the girl from Zanarial for the first year of her training, as she still didn't trust her sister, she never really could anymore. But eventually, Ballinda would begin to soften up to her sisters spunky and scatterbrained attitude, introducing the woman to Zaria R. Blackmoore, the meek, teenage Blackmoore at that, and the pair instantaneously clicked. Zana managed to make Zaria much more confident, in spite of Ballinda's abusive training. The two connected rather well, and throughout Zaria's squireship, Zanarial was always there for here with a mana cookie and a pat on the back to reassure the girl. But, she would miss the actual Knighting.. Imminent Departure The Burning Crusade, and the reopening of the Dark Portal brought with it a whole new land of opportunity, and a chance for Zanarial to redeem herself. Learning of a group of elves held and based within Terokkar Forest, Zana was quick to depart from the pair, her chance at personal redemption realized. The Allerian Stonghold was a welcomign place for her, a place that, didn't know about her past mistakes, and likely didn't care. All she knew, was this was going to be her place to shine, a new, confident Zanarial. Though, her combat abilities still restricted her, and with the ever-present dangers near Auchindoun, as well as Horde and Sunfury encroachment, Zana needed to learn how to utilize her skill, in a much more unorthodox manner. She had met with a few rangers, sticking behind them for their brief excursion into the outskirts of Auchindoun, when a sudden attack left one of her companions without arrows, and one had fallen. This, was where Zana managed to find her place, conjuring arrows for the group, and taking up a bow herself, the group quickly dispatched the Cabal in the area. And this, is when Zana began the charge of a spellbow, quickly grasping to the idea, her quick-wittedness, and her considerable dexterity could finally be put to use here, on a whole new world. This is where she would remain for several years afterwards, all the way until the aftermath of the Grand Alliance Invasion of Tanaan. An Unexpected Meeting (Work in progress) Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:Rangers Category:Mages Category:Hunters Category:Military Category:Soldiers Category:The Citrine Eagle